leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karthus/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "There is no sweeter song than the last breath of the dying." - Karthus is a terrible creature who was once a mortal so obsessed with death that he eagerly embraced the gift of undeath. Now in his unlife as a lich, Karthus is closer to his beloved grave than he ever imagined. He commands magic with oblivion as its source, and seeks to bring his grim truth to the rest of the world: only in death does life gain clarity and purpose. Even as a boy, Karthus was different. There was a darkness within him that could not be denied. The young child clung to the shadows and shunned the company of others. He snuck into the funerals of strangers, and spoke to their tombstones in the cemetery. He sought out corpses of animals to preserve and memorialize them, creating a grim collection of morbid art. Karthus volunteered to tend to the sick and dying, though his intentions were not to help, but to closely witness the passing of those who were beyond help. Ultimately, he went so far as to elaborately stage his death, and he secretly observed his own funeral with intense fascination. When others discovered what Karthus had done, they were so shocked and disturbed that, in a way, he became truly dead to them. Karthus found himself fully rejected by the living. His isolation only served to fuel his obsession. Karthus delved further into his exploration of death, and became fascinated by the legends of the Shadow Isles. There, it was said, the specters of the deceased continued on in unlife everlasting. Possessed by these tales, he knew he had to discover for himself if they were true. Journeying to those dreaded isles, Karthus soon found himself wandering through the mist, overcome by the surreal beauty of the place. He felt as if he had finally come home. He had always chased the elusive purity of the moment of death, when life passed and in a single instant achieved meaning. Karthus saw that undeath was like that moment, preserved in dread stillness forever. He had discovered his destiny, to cross over the veil and leave the living behind for eternity. Something awoke in the Shadow Isles that day, when Karthus did something no other creature had ever done: he willingly gave his life over to undeath. When he reentered the world, Karthus had become the embodiment of his own obsession. An undying lich with the keys to life and death, he seeks to bring his dark to the world. |-| 2nd= "Come visit my home, and I shall sing a dirge of your life as it once was." - The vast quantities of physical magic that were consumed and destroyed during Valoran's numerous Rune Wars have scarred much of Valoran. Many locations far from civilization have been morphed into hazardous and dangerous locales. The Howling Marsh is one of these places, and the self-appointed overlord of this land is the lich known as Karthus. It is thought that Karthus was a mage who, in life, was foolish enough to enter the fetid waters seeking his fortune, and that he was forever transformed by whatever dark magic permeates the swamp. Karthus now rules over his swampy dominion with an iron (albeit skeletal) fist. Visitors are not welcome, and those who are not scared away by the lich's terrible power most likely end up as one of the undead themselves... skeletons and zombies in Karthus' growing army of eternal servants. On the darkest of nights, Karthus is said to sing the tales of those who have succumbed to the swamp, past and present. Karthus' tenure in the League of Legends is one of the more unusual ones in the history of the League. First, it is highly unusual that a lich who was known for isolation and hatred of life would even be a willing part of an organization which promoted the preservation of life. Next, Karthus specifically eschews the accrual of power and influence gained through service to the League; he is essentially an unpaid volunteer. This behavior is completely different than what his life outside of the League would have onlookers believe. Karthus has never spoken about his intentions in being a champion of the League, and in fact becomes quite agitated when asked about it. In the interests of not aggravating a lich, most sensible people subsequently drop the issue. |-| 1st= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) There's a proverb about death: 'Death is death and will hear no denial.' Karthus nods, knowing the ultimate truths therein. The vast quantities of magical energy that have been released during Valoran's numerous Rune Wars have scarred much of Valoran. Many remote locales continue to be twisted by residual magic, making them places where few dare to go. The Howling Marsh is one of these places, and the self-appointed overlord of this land is the lich known as Karthus. Some speculate that Karthus was a mage who, in life, was foolish enough to enter the fetid waters seeking his fortune, and that he was forever transformed by whatever dark magic permeates the swamp. On the darkest of nights, Karthus is said to sing the tales of those who have succumbed to the swamp, past and present. Previous Abilities Death Defied old.png‎|1st Death Defied (I) Death Defied old2.png|2nd Death Defied (I) Lay Waste old.png|1st Lay Waste (Q) Wall of Pain old.png|1st Wall of Pain (W) Defile old.png|1st Defile (E) Requiem old.png|1st Requiem ® Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Attacking/Movement * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Previous Splash Art North America= Karthus OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Karthus Karthus OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Karthus Karthus PhantomSkin old.jpg|1st Phantom Karthus Karthus StatueofKarthusSkin old.jpg|1st Statue of Karthus Karthus GrimReaperSkin old.jpg|1st Grim Reaper Karthus Karthus PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Karthus Karthus PentakillSkin old2.jpg|2nd Pentakill Karthus Karthus PentakillSkin old3.jpg|3rd Pentakill Karthus Karthus FnaticSkin old.jpg|1st Fnatic Karthus |-|China= Karthus OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Karthus PhantomSkin Ch.jpg|Phantom Karthus Karthus StatueofKarthusSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Statue of Karthus Karthus StatueofKarthusSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Statue of Karthus Karthus GrimReaperSkin Ch.jpg|Grim Reaper Karthus Karthus PentakillSkin Ch.jpg|Pentakill Karthus Patch History ** When in Death Defied, now properly grants vision around the wall. ;V9.13 - July 12th Hotfix * ** No longer hits through untargetability. ;V9.11 - May 30th Hotfix * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V9.11 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** No longer goes on full cooldown if cast after respawning. ** Can now hit through . ;V9.8 * General ** Can now dance. ;V9.4 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Isolated base damage reduced to from . ** Now triggers runes more consistently. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.21 * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 18. ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 467 from . ** Mana growth reduced to from 61. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ;V8.7 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V7.24 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 528 from 516. ** Health growth increased to 87 from 75. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.8 * ** Can now be buffered. Casts input as Lay Waste explodes will now automatically fire once Lay Waste comes off cooldown, unless Karthus cancels the command. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for , and updated to the Chinese art. Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V6.4 * ** Eagle screech being heard globally by allies when Karthus dances. ;V5.24 * ** Wall slow is reduced to % after 1 second. ;V5.6 * General ** Basic attack frame improved. ;V5.5 * ** Enemy champions sometimes dashing through wall and not being slowed. ;V4.11 * ** Allied-ultimate HUD indicator displaying as available when it wasn't. ;V4.10 * ** A certain bird of prey screeches when Karthus dances. * ** Fixed a bug where Lay Waste appeared to give more vision than it actually did. * ** No longer interrupted by movement commands. * ** Particle updated for visibility. ;V4.9 * General ** Visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for and . ** New voiceover. ** New lore * ** Added a new indicator that shows the full area of effect. ** Added crit-style combat text and a unique sound effect for double-damage Qs. * ** Added a visual debuff effect that marks affected enemy champions. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15 from 11. ;V4.4 * ** Karthus not benefiting from damage modifiers ( , ) while active. ;V3.12 * ** Enemy warning buff duration updated to match impact delay. ;V3.10 * ** Casts at maximum range when targeted beyond max range during * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where cooldown reduction allowed it to be rapidly toggled, increasing its damage output. ;V3.7 * ** Should not longer have a major FPS performance hit across all maps. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.146 * ** No longer reduces armor. ** Magic resistance reduction changed to 15% from flat . ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.131 * (Dominion) *** Death timer now starts when the effect ends. ;V1.0.0.130 * Dominion ** Karthus sometimes immediately awarding a double kill when affected by both and Storm Shield. * ** Wall duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Slow application changed to once from per-crossing. ;V1.0.0.126 * ** channel sometimes not finishing if cast while active. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ** 20% death timer reduction. * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Tooltip updated to emphasize decaying slow effect. ;V1.0.0.103 * ** All abilties are free to cast while active. ** Various usability issues. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 18 seconds from 22. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Grants 20% death timer reduction to compensate for active duration. ** Code remade for bug fixing and for usability issues. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Rank-up tooltip displaying incorrect slow increase. ;V1.0.0.99 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.86 * ** Tooltip displaying incorrect AP ratio. ;V1.0.0.75 * ** New ability icon. ;V1.0.0.70 * Stats ** Armor per level increased to from 3. * ** Range increased to 875 from 825. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.63 * General ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** No longer reveals Karthus to enemies when cast. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.52 * ** Corrected AP ratio. * ** Slowing units 2 seconds after particle had faded. ;V1.0.0.32 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V0.9.25.34 * General ** Secondary/critical strike animations updated. ;V0.9.25.24 * General ** Karthus can no longer out-range . ;V0.9.25.21 * ** Duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Wall updated for visibility. ** Incorrect wall appearance. ** Targets sometimes not being slowed when crossing the wall. ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 9. * ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** On-kill mana gain changed to from . ** Mana regen on champion kill. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Can no longer be disrupted by . ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 44 from 39. * ** Range reduced to 825 from 900. * ** Wall targeting cursor. * ** No longer doubles cost upon casting. ;V0.8.21.110 * ** AoE diameter increased to 200 from 185. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Base damage increased to from . ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Slow reduced to % from 80% at all ranks. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 1. * ** Now correctly shows buff tooltips. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Corrected tool-tip to say that it deals double damage if it hits a single target (corrected numbers in tool-tip as well). * ** Cast range reduced to 1000 from 1200. ** Armor and magic resistance reduction reduced to from . ** Duration reduced to 9 seconds from (and it no longer lingers after the particle fades). ** Cooldown reduced to 22 seconds from 25. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . ** Can no longer be cast while dead. ;June 12, 2009 Patch * (Innate) ** When Karthus dies, he can continue to cast spells for 10 seconds after death. If he kills a champion in this time he respawns instantly at base. * (Q) ** A 1 second cooldown spell which leaves a time delayed mine that deals double damage if it only hits a single target. * (W) ** Stretches a perpendicular wall through the target location, enemies who walk through it are slowed and take increased damage. * (E) ** While toggled on, Defile continually damages nearby enemies. While off, Karthus regains mana whenever he kills a unit. * (Ultimate) ** Channeled spell; upon successful cast, Karthus damages all enemy champions in the game. }} . Category:Champion history Category:Karthus